


Frozen Peas

by Elisabeth13



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabeth13/pseuds/Elisabeth13
Summary: Hailey's having a little too much fun teasing Jay after he got clocked by a rookie. The teasing carries over into their after-work activities, but it doesn't stop her from taking care of her guy.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Frozen Peas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little post 8x09 fic because that scene just wasn't enough. Enjoy!

When Jay emerged from the shower, Hailey had already reheated leftover Italian food and was perched on the counter waiting for him. She cocked her head to the side when he rounded the corner. 

“He really _did_ clock you.” She said, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice. Once he’d come close enough to touch, she gently turned his head to the side and ran her thumb along the darkening line of his jaw. 

“ _Pretty sure_ if someone punched _you_ in the face, I wouldn’t be laughing at you.” He pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow at her. She pouted dramatically and reached out her hand for his. 

“Aww, do you need me to kiss it?” She teased, pulling him to stand between her legs. He glared at her, but there was no heat behind it and braced both hands on the counter on either side of her.

“I know you’re making fun of me, but I wouldn’t say no to that.” He grinned, grabbing one of the bowls and hopping up next to her. “We eating up here?”

“Wasn't planning on it, but we’re here now.” She shrugged, turning to the side to lean back against the wall, and extended her legs to rest in his lap. 

“You _are_ okay though, right?” She asked after watching him chew most of his dinner carefully and with the other side of his mouth. 

“Yeah. Just a bruise.” He assured her, shooting her an amused smirk at how she’d finally let her true feelings show beneath all the teasing. 

“Shut up.” She mumbled, turning her foot to shove her toes into his stomach. He just laughed and used his leverage on her legs to pull her closer to him. 

“Alright. Come here.” She ordered, rounding the corner into the living room, and flopping down on the couch. 

“What is that?” Jay asked warily, studying the towel-wrapped item in her hands. 

“Frozen peas.” She shrugged like it was obvious. 

“... _for what_?” He asked again, still not scooting over to her. 

“I’m icing your jaw. You’re already turning a little purple.” She mumbled, reaching over to gently stroke his jaw, then smiled sympathetically when he tried to hide his wince. 

“Hailey.” He mumbled, staring up at her with a look of exasperation on his face; like he thought she was being ridiculous. 

“You don’t have to wear all your cuts and bruises like a badge of honor, Jay. It’s _me_.” She sighed, giving him her best _“no-nonsense”_ look. 

“How many other guys do you think let their girlfriends hold bags of frozen peas on them every time they get knocked around?” He raised an eyebrow, and she couldn’t help but laugh. 

“If by _“other guys”_ you mean Adam and Kevin, Kevin’s such a softie, he totally would if he had a girlfriend, and you know Adam does whatever Kim says.” Hailey joked, and Jay chuckled along. 

“She must be good in bed for him to do that. Adam _hates_ being told what to do.” Hailey rolled her eyes and backhanded him in the stomach. 

“Keep on and you’re gonna give me a complex.” She said, feigning offense, although they both knew she was joking. She’d seen what she could do to Jay; she wasn’t exactly worried about anything that went on in the bedroom. 

“You know no one compares to you.” He smiled dopily at her, then finally came into her space, slotting his lips against hers. She smiled against his mouth, then pulled him almost completely on top of her. When she pulled back, she brushed her nose against his before turning her head to kiss his jaw. 

“Nothing leaves this house, promise. _This_ Jay Halstead is just for me.” She swore, pulling his hand out from under him so he was completely laying on her, his head on her chest and their legs tangled together. 

“I like this plan.” He mumbled; his voice muffled against her skin. She rolled her eyes fondly, then finally turned his head to rest the makeshift ice pack on his bruise. When his immediate reaction was a full-body shiver, she grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over them. 

Once they were both settled, Hailey slid one hand out from under the blankets and started running her fingers through his hair. She grinned to herself when his eyes fluttered shut and he breathed a heavy sigh. 

It didn’t take him long to fall asleep on top of her, and she couldn’t help herself. She grabbed her phone off the side table and snapped a picture of him. It took most of her restraint not to immediately set it as her screensaver, but she meant what she’d said before. _This Jay Halstead_ : the sweetest, softest, most caring, and romantic guy she knew, the one who gave her hell for wanting to take care of him when he was hurt, then passed out in her lap, this Jay Halstead was just for her.


End file.
